An Auslly story ep 36
With Trish @ her house . . . Trish: -Sitting on the couch in the living room and picks up her cell phone than calls the house telephone at Ally's house- with Ally . . . Ally:-Hears the house phone ringing, gets up and runs downstairs, then answers the house telephone.- Hello? Trish:Ally, it's me. Ally:Trish? Trish:Yes, don't you have caller ID on your house phne? Ally:Trish, this is the house phone, it's a telephone, it's on a wall. (Keep in mind that Ally & Trish will be talking on the phone.) Trish;Oh, I forgot. Anyway, do you have unlimited minutes on your house phone since it's a telephone? Ally:Um, yeah. Why? Trish:Well, I want to ask you some questions, I didn't want to waste your house phone's minutes if it had any. Ally:Well, it doesn't. So ask away. Trish:Okay, how did your date with Dallas go? Ally:-Lies- Perfect. I'm glad he's my---boyfriend. -Lied- trish:-thinks Ally's telling her the truth- I'm glad I have you as my best friend. You would tell me the truth. Ally:-Nervious- Yup! Bye. I need to go! -Hangs up quickly and puts the phone in it's holder on the wall.- Trish:-Hangs up- Ally:My dad's asleep. I'm going to bed too. -Changes into some pajamas in the bathroom.- Ally's pajamas Ally:-Steps out of the bathroom and gets into her bed- A few minutes later. . . Ally:-Falls asleep- The next morning . . . Lester:-Walks into Ally's room and sees her asleep, so he shakes her gently- Ally . . . Ally wake up. Ally;-Wakes up- Fine. Can you wait downstairs? Lester:Like always. -Grins, walks out of Ally's bedroom and closes Ally's bedroom door behind him.- Ally:-Gets out of bed, opens her wardrobe, gets some clothes and closes her wardrobe- -Goes into the bathroom next to her room and changes into the clothes she got out.- Ally's school outfit (That girl on the right of the image is what Ally looks like, including the highlights.) Ally:-Brushes her hair and teeth then goes downstairs and eats breakfast- @ School . . . Austin:Hi Ally. -Grins- Ally:Hi Austin, Trish and Dez. Dallas and I broke up--- Trish:You did!? Ally:-Lies- No. i'm kidding. Austin:Are you sure? Ally:-About to reply until . . .- Dallas:-Walks up to Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez- Ally, a word please? Ally:Sure. -Dallas and Ally walk away- Dallas:-Pins Ally against a wall, grabs her by her hair, and whispers-Did you say we broke up? Ally:No, I promise. Dallas:-Still whispering-Tell them! Jenna, the popular girl won't date me because she heard you say that we were still together. Tell them we broke up. Don't tell them about the contract, Remember, I'm always watching you, except in the bathroom, or stuff like that. Ally:-Whispers- I understand, don't hurt me. Dallas:-Whispers- I won't. Even if I wanted to I can't, too many people are here. Also, your friends. Tell them we broke up. Don't tell them about our little contract. I'm always watching. Oh, they don't know about me pinning you against this wall since no one can see us right now. Ally:Okay. Let me go. Dallas:No. Ally:I'll scream for help. Dallas:Don't waste your breath. They can't here you. We're a few corners ahead of anyone. They can't hear you, we're too far away. Ally:Fine. Let me go. Dallas:Fine. If you promise not to tell your friends about this talk, or something will happen to them. Ally:Fine. I won't tell them or anyone about this talk, that you're evil or that law contract. Dallas:-Does an evil grin at Ally- Good girl. -Lets go of Ally's hair and stops pinning her against the wall- Ally:-Runs to Austin, Trish, and Dez- Austin:Ally what happened? Ally:-Thinks:''You can't tell them, get away from them. Go! Run! Go! Go!-'' Bye. -Runs off- Dez:Ally. That was weird. Austin & Trish:Yeah.